Wait For You
by SpiritOfMusic316
Summary: What will happen when two sisters find themselves in feudal Japan? Sorry not good with summaries...especially with this story but I promise it won't disappoint. : InuyashaXOC SesshomaruXOC


"Hey Violet! Wait up! I don't want you to get lost in the woods!" I shouted after my little sister Violet who as usual wouldn't listen to me. She always insisted on doing things on her own and in her own way. I ran into the woods after her and looked around cautiously.

'This place has a really ominous feeling to it. It seems like it's hiding something. Something dangerous.'

"Violet! Get back here right now! If we're late coming home mom and dad will start to worry about us."

No response. The forest was silent. A kind of dead quiet that never bodes well. Like that moment before the main character goes missing or a monster jumps out of the shadows in a movie. This was weird also because Violet always responded to that line. Her answer was monotonously, "No they won't. We'll only be a few minutes later than usual. We can just say we'd forgot something at the school and gone back to get it or some excuse like that." Those were her exact words, every time. But now Violet's voice didn't resound through the trees with her comeback. Her footsteps didn't penetrate the eerily hushed grove as she came rushing back because she had given up and agreed to come home. That was frightening.

"Violet! Can you here me?"

Nothing. I began to sprint in the direction that she had disappeared in wondering why she was ignoring me. 'What if she's been kidnapped? Maybe she is too far away to here me? Or she got lost?' Carelessly I trip over a root while I'm in my own head and fall down a hollowed out tree trunk. I scream as I'm plummeting downward for much longer than should be necessary to descending in a tree stump. I hit my head at the bottom and pass out.

Violet's POV:

Hey I'm Violet and I'm just your average 7th grader. Well average if you can even call me that. I am really popular at my school but not because I try to get people to like me or I'm awful to the kids who aren't so popular. No, I'm well-known because I'm different. I earn straight A's full the final grades of all my classes but I'm still fun to hang out with if you get to know me. If I've never met you before or don't know you very well then I can be extremely shy.

That's not important right now though. The more crucial matter at hand is that I have no idea where I am. Nope. Absolutely no clue. One minute I fell and smacked my head on earth, the next I'm standing in the middle of a huge meadow surrounded by trees on one side and a river with an extremely fast current on the other. The sky isn't polluted at all. Just clear blue with a few clouds dotting the sky and the sun reflecting off of the water. Maybe I'm in the country?

As I look more closely I notice a small village. Well, definitely not in California anymore. This is odd though. The town doesn't seem to have normal buildings. They are all either have thatched roofs or consist of tents with flooring, more like huts than houses. People weren't driving around and they had strange clothes on.

'Where am I? The Middle Ages or something? No cars, weird clothes, and crappy housing? Sure as hell ain't the 21st century.'

An old women approaches me and is staring at me curiously.

"Where did ye come from child?"

...'Okay, ye? Seriously? Something weird is going on here.'

"Um, I'm not quite sure how I got here but I'm from California." I replied.

"This California? Is it not in Japan?"

"Japan? No your mistaken. It's on the other side of the world."

"Well, there's no chance of you getting back then..."

"What? Why not? I'll just board a plane tomorrow or something." I interrupted.

"A...plane?" she sat in thought for a second, "Oh you should see Kagome about that. She knows about this sort of thing."

"Whose Kagome? Who are you? Where am I?!" This was starting to piss me off. I mean come on people...answers please?

"Kagome is someone who I believe you can relate to quite well. I am Kaede and I'm the healer and priestess of this village. I guess we are in what you would call feudal Japan."

* * *

Okay kind of short I know but the rest will be longer...probably R&R (Read + Review) Hope you all liked it. Violet is the main character by the way but her sister (name mentioned later) has a significant role as well...just wait and see ;)


End file.
